Rebellion
by TragicalMusique
Summary: AU. Misaki became a rebellious, hardhearted teen who feels like he has nothing and Takahiro gave up after 9 years of trying to help him. Guess who he calls? Usagi-san.Yaoi. Warnings inside. Prologue is first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Tragic-Hi-hi! I'm going to introduce a new concept to the Junjou Romantica fandom. Please make sure to comment because if this idea goes to shit it gets deleted. Misaki is not gay yet…but he will be :) Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and this is the prologue…to test how popular this will be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. **

**Warnings: Language and ****future**** smut.**

Takahashi Takahiro was worried-really worried. It was about the one person he had left as family, his little brother Takahashi Misaki. When their parents died in the car crash when he was eight he had been the sweetest little child you would ever meet. But as time wore on with him leaving college to help support his beloved brother he saw disturbing changes occurring. Misaki grew more reclusive, moody, and rebellious.

It wasn't the normal teenage rebellion that all parents complained about but at the same it was. For it was only in Misaki's pre-teenage years that the changes started to become much clearer. Now he is 17. His grades started to slip because of his skipping of school; he dyed his hair black with red tips, started to smoke, wore gothic attire, and took up drumming. Also, he was rude. It broke Takahiro's heart to see his once innocent little brother turn out this way.

At the moment he really was worried. If Misaki was going to graduate his last year of High School his grades needed a major boost. Also, it was after two in the morning and he still wasn't home. Takahiro bit his bloodied cuticles, scared out of his wits for his little brother. No matter what he said Misaki always rebuked him. Takahiro put his head in his hands and groaned.

Suddenly he heard the front door creak open and he hurriedly ran towards it. He gasped in horror. Misaki had bloody gashes across his arms, face, and clothes. Misaki staggered and Takahiro caught him.

"What happened, Misaki?!" Takahiro cried, taking him into the bathroom where the first aid kit was.

Misaki spit out the blood in his mouth before replying. "Bunch of fucking assholes ganged up on me for flirting with their damn girlfriends," he grunted, waving off Takahiro's attempts at helping him. He snatched the roll of bandages away along with the antiseptic before roughly applying it on his various wounds. Takahiro wanted to protest but after years of trying he had given up on that. He winced when he saw Misaki treat his wounds with harsh roughness that had to be painful but not once did he whimper.

"What have I told you about such vulgar language?" Takahiro sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Not to fucking say vulgar words," Misaki replied with a haughty smirk. Takahiro felt tired. He couldn't take it anymore. As Misaki left to go to his bedroom, Takahiro went to work cleaning the bloodstains-which didn't come out no matter what he did. Finally he gave up on that too.

It seemed like he gave up on a lot in his life. It depressed him.

He needed someone's help…someone who would help him out no matter what. He picked up the phone, took a deep breath, and dialed his best friend's number.

"Akihiko? Yeah…I need your help…you see it's about my little brother, Misaki."

**Tragic: Please send feedback if you want more ^^ Thank you very much. Oh, and Akihiko doesn't know as much about Misaki since Takahiro wanted to keep it from him and try to help Misaki onto the "right" path himself. So this will be **somewhat** new news to Akihiko. Takahiro is desperate and Akihiko is willing and horny ha-ha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tragic-** I'll go ahead and continue this but be warned: Updates will be slow and at times unpredictable. Thank you to those who have commented…you are the only reasons I even decided to continue this. Oh, and I request help if you will on Akihiko's character concerning the Misaki the way I made him. All I know is his perverted and childish side really well…not much on his deeper and kinder personality.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica **

**Warnings: ****Language ****and ****future**** smut.**

"You say he has been steadily been getting worse in behavior ever since your parents died?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes, now it seems like it's too late to change anything," Takahiro sighed.

"His grades have been failing so you want me to tutor him and hopefully be a good influence?" Akihiko inquired, mentally snorting at the thought of him being a "good influence".

He did after all want to get into his long time love's pants.

"Yes! Would you do it please?" Takahiro asked hopefully.

Akihiko considered the pros and cons of taking on such a troublesome task and said yes.

The relieved sigh of happiness made it worth it. Ah…the things you do for love and lust.

**/0/ **

The hardest part was getting Misaki to agree.

"Fuck no, I have work," Misaki hissed. Right now Takahiro and Misaki were having a row in the living room-which looked trashed.

"Misaki, you have to! Do you want to graduate high school at all?" Takahiro pleaded. So far he was losing this battle but by god he will win the war! He had to. His sanity and his little brother's future depended on it.

'_Oh Kaa-san, Otou-san…what would you do if you were here?'_ Takahiro thought.

Misaki snorted. "I don't need school if I have musical talent, dumbass."

"Yes you do what if you don't become a professional drummer in a band?" Takahiro retorted, tired beyond all belief. They had been arguing all morning that Sunday ever since Takahiro got off the long phone call with Akihiko. The sad thing was it was a common occurrence. It was wearing him fast out but Misaki was still going full steam.

"See? You're fucking doubting me again! How come you can't fucking understand that what I want isn't what the hell you want?" Misaki growled, kicking the coffee table into the wall where it cracked into pieces.

In the process, the picture of him, Misaki, and their parents that was on it broke too, the glass shattering everywhere.

Misaki froze his eyes wide.

Takahiro watched as Misaki bent down and picked it up. For the first time in years he saw his little brother's eyes soften before suddenly they hardened. Before he could stop him Misaki threw what was left of the photograph and frame at the wall. Now it was irreparably broken, the faces of their once whole and happy family appearing distorted.

When Takahiro finally tore his shocked, horrified eyes away from the picture frame, Misaki was gone.

He now had no choice…

He was going to have to use more…forceful measures.

**/0/ **

Akihiko was whistling. He was in a somewhat good mood. Takahiro had invited him over to his house. It's been years since he had done that and all because of that brat of a brother of his. This was exactly the reason why he was called over.

Apparently, his love's brother needed a psychologist and someone who could use force to get the brat to do what he was supposed to. He fulfilled that last part.

He approached the door to Takahiro's place. He had barely knocked when Takahiro swung the door open. His face was streaked with tears. It broke Akihiko's heart to see him this way.

He hugged him tightly. The hug was regretfully short.

Takahiro pulled away, gesturing for him to come in. Akihiko raised an eyebrow at how damaged the living room was. This seems more serious than I first assumed he thought.

"Misaki left the house," Takahiro whispered, sitting down on the upturned couch. Well…that was new.

"He left as soon as I called you," he continued, wiping his face.

Akihiko sighed. "Where could he be?"

"I don't know…he could be anywhere," Takahiro replied staring vacantly out the cracked window where Misaki had thrown the television remote.

"Any ideas anyways?"

Takahiro shrugged. "Either with his band of thugs, on his motorcycle, or playing his drums at the bar he works at."

"Where's the bar at?" Akihiko asked. Takahiro looked despondent as though a mere shell. He used to be so positive, cheerful, and radiant. Now he seems to have dulled. All because of his ingrate, stupid little brother.

"In town…it's called the Deathly Deviants," Takahiro answered, his head in his hands.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow at the name. How…pleasant he thought with a grimace.

"You stay here and relax, I'll go find him for you," Akihiko said with a gentle smile. Takahiro merely thanked him and went back to staring at the floor, his eyes tired.

It angered Akihiko to see him like this so he unintentionally slammed the door on his way out.

**/0/ **

The bar was a medium sized building on the edge of town, it was a gothic structure painted black with bloody roses with thorns, skulls, and bones. Loud, death metal screamed from within. People in black clothes and makeup swarmed in and around it. Akihiko got stares for his expensive looking blue button up and black slacks. He avoided all eyes and the ones he did meet he gave his most deadly glare.

They turned away after that.

Akihiko listened to the conversation around him to get any clue as to the exact location Misaki was. He heard interesting things.

"You know that Misaki kid? He's fucking epic at the drums man…like Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan when he was alive," a kid with multiple piercings and tattoos said to his friend. His friend who had a spiky black and electric blue Mohawk nodded coolly.

"Yeah…he's gonna be big one day, man."

'_So…the kid is good at what he does after all.'_ Akihiko thought.

Akihiko stepped past the tough looking bouncer who nodded at him menacingly.

When he stepped into the room, sweaty bodies were swaying and knocking into each other, the smell of cigarettes, booze, and sweat permeated the air. Akihiko wrinkled his nose at the stench.

His eyes were drawn to a kid on the large, darkened stage that was banging expertly on the drums to a song that had a lot of screams to it. Akihiko winced at the volume.

The kid was exactly how Takahiro described him.

He had black hair with bloody tips, large expressive green eyes, pale skin, a short stature, and a silver hoop in his lip. He looked nothing like his precious Takahiro.

Akihiko leaned against the wall in the shadows in a more isolated part of the club. It was a hard thing to accomplish he mused, annoyed.

When Misaki was apparently done the riot in the club turned more unbearable. They were cheering and reaching for him but he merely gave a cocky bow and went backstage.

Akihiko silently by passed the throngs of people waiting for the next performance to a door that said "Employees and Performers Only."

Everyone was too busy to take any notice of him as he searched for Misaki.

He finally found him talking to what looked to be his manager outside his office. He stood a ways off to eavesdrop.

"Wicked performance, they went wild…you deserve this money, man," the manager, whose name was Mr. Darkley, said. Misaki smirked as he thanked him. Misaki pocketed the money and bid his enthusiastic manager goodbye.

"With this money I can finally move out of that fucking hellhole," Misaki muttered, grabbing his silver bullet studded black jacket. Akihiko followed, feeling anger grow in his stomach.

'_That ungrateful brat! He has the nerve?!'_ Akihiko thought furiously. Akihiko was usually a laidback person albeit a perverted one but at the moment all he felt was rage.

After all Takahiro tried to do for him he just…just…acted that way! He told himself to calm down, that there must be a deep, meaningful reason why he was acting the way he was. He just had to find out himself since Takahiro didn't seem like he could. And unlike Takahiro, he wouldn't take shit from the brat.

He followed Misaki to his beat up black and red motorcycle on the edge of the parking lot, hidden from view of the club and streets.

Perfect.

Just as Misaki was about to put his helmet on, Akihiko grabbed his shoulder roughly and turned him around.

"Who the fuck are you?!" spat Misaki, trying to rip his arm out of his grip to no avail. Akihiko's eyes flashed as he pushed him into the tree shielding them from view.

"I'm your brother's best friend, he told me to find you and bring you home…and from this day on you will be tutored by me," Akihiko said, punctuating each word with a hiss. It hurt him to say best friend when referring to Takahiro.

"To hell with you! I'm not going to fucking go through tutoring from a sick fuck like you, you stupid fuck! Now let me the hell go," Misaki yelled, trying to get away. He was grating on what little patience Akihiko had left. Using his strength and speed he yanked Misaki onto the motorcycle, stuffing the helmet on a viciously protesting Misaki, started the ignition and roared onto the street.

"What the hell, damn you?!" Misaki screamed, pounding his fists into Akihiko's back.

Turning his head, he narrowed his eyes at Misaki who glared defiantly back.

"Shut the hell up," Akihiko growled, his voice demanding and one not to fuck with under any circumstances. (A.N.: Seme voice, ha-ha.)

Misaki wasn't deterred even knowing that he was treading dangerous ground with a broad shouldered, dangerous seeming, strong man he didn't even know.

"I don't have to you damn prick," Misaki said with a smirk. Suddenly, Akihiko sped up to over 70 on the motorcycle.

Misaki's eyes widened as he was forced to hold onto Akihiko's waist lest he fall off. The wind whipped viciously at his face, causing his eyes to water.

"Don't go so fucking fast on this! You'll break it and it doesn't have breaks, motherfucker!

Akihiko smirked at the tightening around his waist. Good to know he still had mad skills.

He slowed down to 40 mph much to Misaki's relief. The rest of the ride was silent with Misaki fuming at being manhandled by the idiot in front of him.

Akihiko checked the time on his watch quickly. It was late, after one in the morning now.

He considered just going back to Takahiro's house but decided that Takahiro shouldn't have to deal with his brother at the moment or vice versa.

So much to Misaki's confusion, he swerved the opposite way of his house.

They stopped outside his house a few miles away. When he had parked, he swung off it. Misaki took off his helmet, putting it carefully on the seat.

"Where the fuck did you take me?" Misaki asked warily. Akihiko glanced at him, the anger from before simmering deep within him. He was afraid he was going to snap. And it wouldn't be pretty.

"My house," Akihiko grunted in distaste. He rather he didn't take the brat inside his home knowing how he damaged shit. He thought back to Takahiro's house and winced.

He sighed as he led Misaki through the apartment complex and up to his own place. Misaki looked curiously at the fanciness of the establishment. He remained silent though much to Akihiko's relief.

When he opened his door, Misaki hesitated. Akihiko jerked his head impatiently for him to come in. Misaki sneered at him when he finally did come in.

"Sit…we're going to talk," Akihiko said, gesturing to his couch where Suzuki sat with his blue and pink ribbon.

Misaki sat down on the edge of the couch, ready to bolt at any second. Akihiko sighed.

"No matter how long it takes you are going to explain to me why you are the way you and until you do you won't be stepping outside of the premises," Akihiko said.

Misaki growled deep in his throat. "The hell I will."

Misaki stood up and stalked towards the door. Before he got there Akihiko yanked his backwards into his chest. Misaki struggled against the arms holding him against his will-again.

"I won't let go of you till you calm down and agree," Akihiko said with forced calmness.

"Fuck no, man! Let me fucking go now!" Misaki screamed. Akihiko winced at the volume.

'_He's as loud as Kamijou…'_ Akihiko thought.

Akihiko stood there for several minutes as Misaki determinedly struggled. Eventually he felt the struggles tiring then stopping altogether as Misaki wore himself out.

"Will you act civilly now? Or do I have to hold you like you're four until you do?" Akihiko inquired impassively.

Misaki didn't answer. However, Akihiko was afraid that Misaki would make a run for it if he let go so he reluctantly did the only he could do. He sat down on the couch, yanking Misaki into his lap with his arms restraining him and keeping him in place. He would rather be doing this with Takahiro in this position. Ah…damn my misfortune he thought sadly.

Misaki started to protest.

"What the hell?! What are you doing? Let go of me, you sick fuck!" Misaki yelled, his struggles renewing.

Akihiko wondered if using intimidation tactics would work.

"You know…I am gay," Akihiko said conversationally. Misaki froze.

"Not that I would but…I could rape you…that is if you don't tell me what I want to know," Akihiko continued. He could now feel Misaki shivering in his arms. It made him smirk internally. He lowered his voice to a more sultry tone to further the effect he was having on Misaki. Oh how he wished it was Takahiro he was holding in his arms.

Misaki remained silent, even now determinedly stubborn. Akihiko could fix that. He wanted to help his love's brother in any way he could.

Misaki was pushing at his chest, trying to get away when Akihiko decided to change positions.

He swung the smaller body full length on the couch with himself hovering over him, Misaki's hands trapped above his head. Misaki cried out in surprise. Suzuki fell to the floor.

"Get off me damn it! Now, now, now! You motherfuc-" Misaki was cut off when Akihiko bit harshly into his neck, silencing his protests.

Tears rose unbidden and unwanted in Misaki's eyes as he whimpered in pain. He could feel the blood from the wound trailing from his neck to seep into his shirt. "God damn it….stop," Misaki demanded weakly.

He never liked blood ever since that day.

Akihiko paused, peering down at him. "So…will you talk now?" he asked calmly.

Misaki huffed angrily. "Like I have a damn choice." He wasn't stupid. He knew that Akihiko was much, much stronger than he was. Smarter too probably but he didn't want to admit that either.

"I don't even know you…why the fuck should I tell _you_ anything?" Misaki grumbled, turning his burning face away from Akihiko.

Akihiko smirked. "Want a repeat of a few minutes ago?" he asked casually. Misaki paled and shook his head.

"Alright then…talk now."

Misaki sighed. "Will you get off me? My legs are going to sleep," Misaki grumbled, stalling. Akihiko narrowed his eyes threateningly. He lowered his head down next to Misaki's burning ear.

"You will tell me _now_…or by god you will regret it, my patience has worn thin so you better start _now_," Akihiko hissed, nipping Misaki's ear.

Misaki gasped, his struggles renewed but weaker.

"Damn, alright, alright! Just stop fucking doing that!" Misaki cried, his face as red as a tomato.

"I'm waiting," Akihiko said.

Looking away from Akihiko's passionate, staring eyes, he opened and closed his mouth.

Sighing, he began.

"It started when our parents died…I was not only the cause of their deaths but also the witness to it."

**/0/ **

**Tragic- I'm glad some of you guys reviewed and left such positive feedback. I'd apologize for the cliffie but…I don't feel like it. Ha-ha. Please leave a comment if you want more. ^.^ Ciao. **


End file.
